Ella es un demonio
by Lilu.Hikari
Summary: Esto pasa cuando dejas de ver a la pequeña y tierna hermana menos de tu mejor amigo como TODO menos como lo ya mencionado... Esta es mi serie de Viñetas con Hikari
1. Capítulo 1

_**Serie de Viñetas**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos. La historia si =P**_

* * *

 ***Ya no es una niña***

* * *

Siempre que estábamos en casa de Taichi era practicante lo mismo, un par de cervezas y pizza, era simple costumbre hacerlo.

-Esperamos a que Hikari salga de su recamara y cuando lo haga la molestas- (me repetía Taichi cada que podía)

-¿En verdad no te molesta que le diga esas cosas a tu hermana?-

-Matt, eres mi mejor amigo, además es solo por molestar a Kari y yo te lo estoy pidiendo, se que no lo dices enserio si fuera otro al que escuchara lo mato-

Tai siempre me pedía que coqueteara con Hikari era divertido al principio, pero cuando ella dejo de hablarme se volvió molesto, pero era mas molesto estar escuchando a Tai rezongar por no seguirle el juego.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del cuarto de Hikari.

-Kari ¡Buenas noches!- Volteo a verme con cara de pocos amigos pero no saludo, Tai me pego un codazo para que yo continuara. –Luces hermosa esta noche, bueno tu siempre lo eres, pero hoy la luz de la luna que se cuela por la ventana te hace ver aun mas bella- sentía como Tai vibraba a mi lado de la risa. – ¿Sabes que me gustas no? Deberíamos de salir un día- Kari se hacia la desentendida y aunque fuera juego me dolía en el orgullo –Como me encantaría besar tus labios- y ahí Kari volteo a verme con ojos de furia

-Taichi- llamo a su hermano – ¿puedes venir un momento?.

Tai se levanto rápido del sillón y se dirigió a Kari, no pude escuchar lo que decían pero el solo abría más y más los ojos. Voteo a verme como perrito regañado.

-¡Iré al baño, ya regreso!- se fue y me dejo con Kari en un silencio incomodo.

Cuando perdí de vista a mi amigo, me encontré con la mirada de Kari que ya estaba a unos centímetros de mí. Me miraba y en sus ojos pude ver una picardía que en la vida había notado, tanto como esa sonrisa de medio lado y esa ceja levantada que para nada la dejaba ver como la niña que asía unos minutos se encontraba molesta por mis comentarios.

-Así que… te encantaría besarme heee?- dijo manteniendo esa sonrisa cautivadora, no supe que decir y ella se acerco aun mas – _Yamato Ishida sin palabras, eso es interesante… ¿Oh es que solo eres valiente con Tai a tu lado?_ \- yo seguía sin palabras, se sentó sobre mi regazo, enredo sus delgados dedos en mi cabello y yo ya me sentía morir, tener a la hermanita de mi mejor amigo de esa forma no era nada bueno para mi salud mental y de pronto paso su lengua por la comisura de mis labios lentamente, se paro y me dijo –Si en verdad quieres un beso, solo lo tienes que pedir Yamato- se fue caminando de manera sensual a su recamara, por fin pude respirar, fue peor porque dejo su aroma a vainilla por todos lados, relamí mis labios y sabían a lo mismo que olía, recargue mi cabeza en el respaldo del sillón en eso llego Tai que venia aun con cara de asustado.

-¿Kari se metió a su recamara?-

-Si, ¿Que demonios te dijo tu hermana Tai?-

-Te lo juro Matt, jamás en la vida volveremos a molestar a Kari-

-¿Por qué?- pregunte un poco alarmado

-Es el demonio, me dijo que si seguías molestándola te iba a tomar la palabra y que por dios que eso no me iba a gustar para nada, y es verdad ver a mi mejor amigo y a mi hermana besándose seria abominable… ¿Jamás me arias eso verdad amigo?-

-Nunca!-

-Ese es mi hermano-

Si Tai supiera que tan cierto es que Hikari era un demonio, y si el supiera que ese contacto tuvo en mi reacciones inesperadas. Él jamás me dejaría entrar a su casa de nuevo. Porque desde hoy deje de ver a Hikari Yagami como la niña buena de siempre.

* * *

 **Últimamente he estado leyendo un poco de Fanfic Yamato con Hikari y me encantaron, así que espero que les guste y me den un poco de aliento o desalientos a seguir escribiendo**

 _ **Kristi =)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Serie de Viñetas**

 **Los personajes no son míos. La historia si =P**

* * *

 **Kari 1 - Matt 1**

* * *

Después de lo que paso en casa de Taishi con Hikari la noche pasada no había vuelto a su casa hasta e día de hoy, toque la puerta sin exagerar casi por un minuto, pero espere porque Taichí me dijo que estaba ahí, entonces pensé que quizá se había quedado dormido e iba a llamarlo cuando la puerta se abrió.

Estaba ahí parada delante mío con la respiración agitada, con ropa deportiva muy provocativa y su piel escurriendo de sudor. Yo me quede enmudecido y eso era raro en mí, nunca me quedaba callado, pero ella tenía ese poder en mí, ese poder en mí que hasta ahora me doy cuenta que tenia. Reaccione cuando vi su mano agitarse frente a mis ojos.

-¿Y bien, te vas a quedar ahí babeando o viniste a algo?- me pregunto con esa cara de engreída que apenas conocí.- Entre a la casa cerrando a puerta tras de mi

\- ¿Babeando yo? Tus ojos nunca verán eso Hikari- rodó los ojos poniéndolos en blanco

\- ¿Que haces aquí?-

\- Es la casa de mi mejor amigo, no sabia que necesitaba invitación para venir-

\- El no esta- Hikari puso las manos en la cintura y me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa –pero estoy yo, ¿en que te puedo ayudar?-

Se estaba acercando a mi cuando se abrió la puerta

-Hikariiiii!- entro gritando Tai –Oh! Aquí estas, pensé que llegaría mas rápido yo- vio a Hikari y abrió los ojos como plato – ¿Y tu?, ve a vestirte con algo mas cubierto, ¿como se te ocurre abrir la puerta vestida así?- Hikari soltó una carcajada

-Siempre visto así para hacer ejercicio hermano-

-Si pero esta Matt aquí, no deberías abrir la puerta vestida de esa forma, da gracias a dios que es el y no un pervertido el que tocara-

-Matt no es necesariamente un santo, son iguales-

-Tú no me conoces Hikari- dije y ella volteo a verme

-Pues a como me hablas no me haces pensar lo contrario-

-El te habla así porque es divertido verte enojada y yo se lo pido-

-¿Por qué no le pides eso a Takeru o a Davis?, obviamente con ellos si me liaría,- esas palabras me resonaban en la cabeza "con ellos si me liaría"- no me tendrían que decir esas cosas para besarles y no se, quizá alguna cosa mas- Tai y yo nos quedamos con la boca abierta.

Cuando Tai recupero el habla dijo…

-Es por eso, porque ellos te tienen a su alcance y tu les arias caso, con Matt es diferente el es mi amigo y hay códigos de amigos. Y ya deja de decir estupideces vete a cambiar-

Hikari se fue a su recamara y Taichi y yo nos quedamos en la sala

-¿Por qué tienen que crecer lo hermanitos Matt?, ¿Te pasa lo mismo con T.K?-

-Para nada, T.K. es hombre, no le tengo que andar espantando novias, lo contrario, huyo para no bajarle a las chicas-

-No te hagas el galán conmigo- nos reímos sonoramente hasta que volvió a salir Hikari con un vestido ceñido pero cubierto.

-¿Te quedaras a comer?- pregunto volteando a verme

-No gracias en realidad solo vine a entregarles los boletos para la tocada de la banda esta noche- Le di los boletos a Taichi

-Al cual obviamente no estas invitada Hikari porque solo son dos boletos- Tai rió maliciosamente a su hermana, mientras ella me veía con sus ojos ligeramente cerrados

-Son dos boletos, uno para Kari y otro para ti-

-No iré a un concierto con mi hermanita-

-Ya no soy tu "hermanita" soy una mujer- y paso a su lado rebatándole un boleto

-Siempre serás mi hermanita aunque tengas 100 años- Tai volteo a verme –Quería invitar a Sora, ¿No tienes mas boletos?-

-Sora tiene su propio boleto, no sabia que la querías invitar, llámala y dile que si pasas por ella- esta bien espera aquí iré a llamarla a mí recamara-

Taichi fue a su cuarto y me dejo solo con Hikari

-Gracias por el boleto, lastima que iré sola-

-Los demás chicos estarán ahí, ya quedo claro que hombres no te faltan- ella sonrió

-Celoso Yamato-

-¿Por qué debería de estarlo?-

-No se, tu dime- ella se acerco a mi, podía sentir su olor a vainilla metiéndose en mi nariz e impregnándose en cada partícula de mi. –Te molesta que la hermanita de tu mejor amigo te ponga nervioso-

-Tú no me pones nervioso Kari- Claro que no me ponía nervioso, era peor aun, esa chica me estaba poniendo a full

-Vas a caer Matt-

-¿A caer en que?- su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia

-En mis redes- y toma que me planta un beso, un beso que le correspondí, ella no me ganaría, la tome de la cintura acercándola mas a mi, ella metió sus dedos en mi cabello, para nada era un beso tierno, todo lo contrario, era salvaje, apasionado y lleno de deseo. A lo lejos escuche a Taichi gritar y la separe de mi casi empujándola, se miraba confundida o aturdida no sabia como leer su semblante.

Taichi salió corriendo del cuarto gritando feliz que Sora había aceptado ir con el, me vio y me dijo rápido que nos veíamos mas tarde. Hikari seguía parada ahí donde la había dejado, voltee a verla.

-Te veo en la noche- ella asintió.

Salí con una sonrisa triunfante, había sido yo el que había dejado a Hikari sin palabras, para mi mala suerte el beso me había gustado mas de lo que hubiera imaginado, aun seguía sin poder creer todo lo que Hikari había despertado en mi.

* * *

 **Espero les guste el fic, saludos =)**

 **Kristi =)**


End file.
